


Fictober- Dia 13- No sabía que podía ser de esta manera

by No_time_for_names



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne Has Friends, Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_time_for_names/pseuds/No_time_for_names
Summary: Damian no esperaba hacer amigos en la escuela, mucho menos tener un crush, pero no estaba mal. Aunque no tenga idea de que hacer.





	Fictober- Dia 13- No sabía que podía ser de esta manera

No sabía que podía ser de esta manera. La escuela me pareció una tortura desde que entre y no pensé que pudiera adoptarme a ella, ni siquiera lo intenté.

No quería hacer amigos, de verdad no quería, al final todas estas personas son muy diferentes a mí y aunque tuviera interés en hablarles no tendríamos nada en común. La gente de mi escuela no era como yo o como Grayson o Drake, ni siquiera como Jon. No éramos compatibles y no valía la pena intentarlo. Pero la cosa es que no lo intente y era el hecho de que no era como nadie que conocía lo que lo hacia tan especial.

Todo empezó hace como un año, cuando recién entre a la escuela por ordenes de mi padre. Mi plan en un principio era solo hablar con Jon, pronto me di cuenta de que no compartimos clases y que el hablaba con mas gente en los recreos, gente con la que no estaba interesado en gastar mi tiempo.

Estaba bien, estaría solo entonces. El problema con ese plan era que me aburria mucho, no solo los recreos eran aburridos, las clases eran una tortura, terminaba los trabajos demasiado rápido y tenia que hacer durante una hora entera.

Así que bueno, trate de ignorar lo feliz que me hizo cuando el me empezó a hablar. Santiago en un principio solo me preguntaba cosas de clases, después me empezó a incluir en sus grupos de trabajo, al ultimo no me di cuenta cuando empecé a almorzar y pasar los recreos con ellos. Pero era agradable.

Sus amigos eran sorprendentemente tolerables, al menos eso me parecía. Tal vez afectaba que Santiago siempre estuviera. Después de un año me di cuenta de que el resto también me caía bien. Santiago, Lili, Seidi, Jenifer y Alex no eran para nada del tipo popular, tampoco eran los rechazados, pasaban en la escuela como si fueran invisibles, era agradable nadie nos daba un segundo vistazo.

La verdad es que ellos me hacían feliz, hacíamos cualquier cosa, nos saltábamos clases, nos mojábamos con los aspersores, escribíamos en el pisaron, inventamos juegos, nos íbamos a la parte de atrás de la escuela para hablar de cualquier cosa, videojuegos, series, técnicas de dibujo, comida, idiomas , hacíamos todo como si no tuviera consecuencia alguna. Era divertido. Y era algo que solo era mío. No de Robin, no del hijo de Bruce Wayne, no del nieto de Ra's al Ghul. Ellos eran amigos de Damián y no esperaban nada más.

-¿Así que ya tienes amigos en la escuela? –

-No es de tu interés Superboy. Concéntrate en la misión. –

Jon y yo patrullábamos en las calles, realmente solo era una misión de reconocimiento. Pero no era necesario hablar del tema ahora, ni nunca.

-Solo quiero saber, rumorean en la escuela que tú y Santiago. Bueno no importa. –

-Espera, ¿Qué dicen exactamente de mí y de Santiago? -

-Oye no importa. -

-¿Qué dicen?-

Jon se puso rojo. Y no me miraba a la cara.

-No es importante, hay movimiento en calle G, vamos para allá. -

Efectivamente había un robo en la calle G y no podía dejarlo pasar solo por hacer que Jon me conteste que dicen en la escuela de mí y Santiago. Aunque de verdad quisiera hacerlo.  
En verdad pensaba que nadie notaba nuestra existencia, ¿Qué era exactamente lo que decían de los dos? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué solo de los dos, todo lo que hacía con Santiago lo hacía con los demás?

Trate de hacer memoria, a veces Santiago y yo nos quedábamos afuera solos porque éramos los primeros en salir. Eso no era tan grave. Solo estábamos ahí, es verdad que muchas veces Santi me abrazaba, pero eso era algo que hacia con el resto de sus amigos.

No era importante ¿o sí?

Tal vez dicen que somos novios. Y la manera en que eso me emocionaba me resulto rara e inesperada. No era algo que esperara. Me quede congelado un momento.

-Robin, ten cuidado.- sentí como Superboy me empujaba tomando una bala por mi, una bala que obviamente le reboto como si fuera de goma. Después de eso la pelea ya había acabado lo ladrones habían huido.

Me gustan los chicos. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

-Robin, ¿estas bien? Oye si es por lo de mas temprano, en verdad no es nada, dicen que tu o Santiago embarazaron a Lili pero obvio no es cierto. -

Claro Lili había estado embarazada de su novio, que ni siquiera asiste a nuestra escuela, hace alrededor de dos meses, igual lo había abortado. Fue lo mejor, Lili es una chica muy linda e inteligente, pero es terrible cuidando cosas, no estaba lista para ser mama. Ni siquiera había considerado eso.

-Ya sabes como es la gente en la escuela, no deberías darle importancia. -

Superboy siguió hablando, yo solo me di la vuelta y tome camino para la mansión, Superboy no noto de inmediato que me fui y siguió hablando solo. Ya después me disculparía.

Llegue a la cueva, no había nadie, mi padre y Drake estaban de patrullaje juntos. Solté un suspiro. Y me dirigí a bañarme y quitarme el traje. Cuando salí del baño con el pijama puesta ,me fui a mi habitación.

En mi cama estaba mi celular en cuanto lo prendí el sonido de las notificaciones se repitió montones de veces. Todos eran mensajes de mi grupo de amigos. Eran cosas de cosas muy simples, que estaban haciendo, con quien estaban, preguntas de Santiago de porque no me conectaba. Mi corazón dio un pequeño vuelco al ver sus mensajes.

Haz respondido al mensajes de Santi su dios  
|¿Alguien sabe si Dami se conectó?  
¿Me extrañaste?  
Siempre guapo.

Era super tonto emocionarse por ese tipo de mensajes, así hablaban siempre, entre todos, no era importante. Pero la verdad era que ya no podía ignorarlo. No sabía que las cosas podían ser así, pero tampoco las quiero cambiar.  
¿Podemos hablar contigo mañana?  
Claro, ¿Esta bien?  
Si, solo quiero decirte algo.

Realmente no estaba bien, me gustan los chicos, no sé ni que lo voy a decir a él, no se que le voy a decir a mi padre, al resto de mis amigos.

Suspire, esto iba a salir mal. Era mejor arrepentirme ahora, no decirle nada. ¿En que estaba pensado solo echaría a perder la única amistad que tenía y lo pondré incomodo? No tenía caso intentarlo.

Revise los mensajes que tenía en el chat privado con Santi, releí todas nuestras conversaciones y mire sus fotos. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que me gustaba antes? Era de verdad el mejor, listo, amable, divertido y sé que aun si no le gusto no dejara de ser mi amigo. Mañana se lo diría y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.


End file.
